The project requires a study of intensive multidisciplinary therapy of patients with ovarian cancer. In addition, a determination is to be made as to the efficacy of each of a number of therapeutic approaches, any possible relationships to the morphologies type and clinical stage of the disease and the influence of any concomitant pathology.